


Breakfast In Bed

by eggseok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, F/M, Kim Minseok | Xiumin-centric, Reader-Interactive, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggseok/pseuds/eggseok
Summary: A morning with Minseok usually includes three things: convincing him to call in sick, making him feel so good he's trembling and calling your name, and a reward.





	Breakfast In Bed

It’s past 7 am. You can tell because the sunlight is already creeping in shards through the blinds and shocking your eyes. 

It’s quiet and peaceful - the only sound is your boyfriend’s breathing and silent snores. You look up and Minseok’s still asleep, crescent-shaped eyes shut tight. You wriggle your body up slightly to reach his cheek and leave a soft kiss. You feel him flinch underneath you and suddenly his skin is turning red. You giggle, slightly blushing yourself. “Good morning, babe.” 

He’s smiling now, eyes still shut.

“I know you’re awake,” you tease.

He cracks open one lid to stare down at you, then quickly pretends to doze off again. You know how it works - tease him long enough and he gives you the attention you need. You kiss his cheek again, with more pressure this time. 

Finally, he’s moving - stretching, yawning, forcing you to break away, his arms above his head, the muscles tensing and highlighting their definition. There’s a faint trace of hair on his underarms, and he smells fresh, like he showered just before bed. He lets out another unabashed yawn and you can’t help but find it adorable, his crooked lips deforming in an odd shape as always.

His arm wraps around your shoulder as it comes down and he pulls you closer to him. He sticks his round nose in your hair, smelling the fruity shampoo that you use and he loves. He hums, meanwhile his rough fingers are caressing your shoulder.

“I have work in an hour,” he sighs and you’re already pouting. You wrap your arm his chest tighter now. This leads him to turn you both over so he’s slightly above you, nuzzling his face in between your neck and shoulder and leaving lazy little kisses there all the while he’s still groaning and complaining that he doesn’t wanna get up. You can feel his warm breath tickling your skin. “It’s gonna be a slow day, I’d rather stay here with you,” He breathes into your ear. You look up at him, pouting. You usually don’t have to say a word, just play up your charm and he’s falling for the bat of your lashes and the twinkle in your brown orbs.

You continue pushing, making it impossible for him to deny you. “You know you wanna stay in with me. We can have breakfast in bed and watch a movie and make out... amongst other things,” You suggest, brow arching slightly.

He’s coughing because he very well knows what “other things” means. “Fine, fine!” He blurts out and you find it incredibly amusing. You’re quickly pouncing on him, free from the covers, wrapping your leg around his side and going for his hands to balance yourself.

“The only exception is, you have to stay in bed with me all day,” he pouts cutely as he says it.

“You act as if that’s a punishment,” you say as you lower yourself to crash your lips onto his. He kisses back. His morning kisses are usually pretty soft and lazy and today is no different. At least, it starts off that way.

Little moans tend to escape his mouth when you kiss. It surprised you at first. You found it to be slightly feminine. But now, every time it happens you can’t help but love it. And he loves to show you how much he’s enjoying himself. As stunning and perfect and in control as he is, he can become vulnerable. He’s weakest when it’s those little things you do - a naughty secret whispered in his ear in public, a slight graze of your fingers over the dip of his back, or when you unexpectedly challenge his dominance in bed and he’s stuttering, struggling to find an answer or gain back the control - it leaves you throbbing in anticipation.

You make it a goal to see that side of him this morning. You need him moaning, legs trembling, hand grasping your hair, screaming your name and your name only. You release the hold on his lips.

“Baby boy,” you purr at him.

His eyes are already dark, heavily dilated. 

“I need you,” you say, barely a whisper. “I need you in my mouth, baby.”

“Fuck,” he breathes. “F-fuck, yeah, okay.” He tries to pull the covers down to give you access but you're already searching for shelter underneath the sheets, shimmying your way down all the while running your fingers over his bare skin. He slightly shivers from the touch.

It's a blessing that Minseok sleeps shirtless. It makes moments like this so much easier, especially when your lips just love to latch on to his tan skin on your way down. Some are gentle kisses, some are harder sucks, either way he's already panting, hand reaching for your head, only gentle pets for now.

You curl your fingers over the band of his briefs, red fingernails slightly grazing against his skin, and pull down hard. His half hard member springs up and you can hear the low groan that comes deep from within his stomach. 

You don't waste time, your lips sucking on the head, and hand strategically on the base of his cock. 

“Ffffuck. P-please. More.” he's begging through an exasperated breath. 

You oblige, taking him a little deeper in your mouth, hands move to his meaty thighs as his thick cock hits the back of your throat. There's a slight burn and you can feel your gag reflex working, but Minseok’s unabashed moans are more than enough motivation to stay like this. His grip on your hair is strong. It hurts but you don’t dare stop him.

You release his cock with a wet pop and go back down again, repeating the movement rapidly. He's more frantic now, thighs trembling, you can feel him buck his hips slightly every time you go back down. You're preparing yourself for it but you know he always stops you. He doesn't like to come in your mouth, saying that it's “gross” and “unsanitary,” yet he doesn't mind choking you with his cock until your eyes water. He prefers coming on your chest or stomach.

Much to your own pleasure, he doesn't stop you this time. He's practically fucking your mouth, relentlessly and powerfully, knowing very well that you'll probably lose your voice for the next week. You don't deny him or yourself of the blessing, waiting for him to fill you with his cum and suddenly his silence turns into a violent moan combined with repetitive cursing, and your name. And God, does your name sounds pretty when he's yelling it.

You release his cock again, moving him along with your hand. “Come in my mouth, baby.”

He's moaning louder at that, “fuck fuck fuck.” 

He sits up, kneeling in front of you and pulling the sheets up and over your head. He's stroking his own dick now. “Come here,” he commands in a raspy tone. You oblige. 

“You want this, don't you?”

His words have your pussy throbbing with need. You nod in response. 

“You wanna take everything daddy gives you, huh?”

You nod again.

“F-ffffuck. Ugh. You think you can just tease daddy this way?” his voice is wavering, a sign that he's very very close. "Call him ’baby boy’ when we both know you're the little girl here? Hmm? You think you can just- ahhh fuck- you think you can just misbehave and get away with it?”

He grabs you by the hair with a growl, not waiting for an answer and tilting your head back, his cock lined up with your mouth. He always manages to turn things around on you. No matter how dominant you think you get, the role fits him better.

He's stroking erratically and hissing and soon he's shooting a trail of cum inside your pretty mouth, the shock making you flinch but gladly taking every drop in. There's more he needs to give you but you have to swallow so a few drops land on your chin and some on the sheets - another reason Minseok usually doesn't like to do it this way.

He releases a guttural groan as he finishes himself off. He takes hold of your chin and tugs at it for you to open up and gently runs the bottom of his head on your exposed tongue. 

His hand moves to cup your cheek, fingers traveling to the back of your ear then through your hair. 

“You're so good,” he praises. It's always a simple and short remark but it showers you with pleasure when he shows his appreciation towards you. 

You have an ache, an urgency below and you're quickly becoming more and more aware of it. The thought of him, already in this state with his sweaty black locks stuck to his forehead going down on you, defiling his pretty mouth, but you decide to let him offer.

Unfortunately, he sits back against the bed frame, just picking up the phone on the night table. 

“Hello, yes, can I get two orders of scrambled eggs and french toast to 9323 Dave St, Apt 99? Thanks!”

You can't help but smile at him meekly. He watches for you for a moment. He must know. He couldn't have forgotten to return the favor. Could he?

He taps on the mattress in the space beside him. You crawl childishly to your summoned spot sitting next to him, back facing the bed frame now. You stare at him with big sparkly eyes, your legs now tucked in and arms wrapped around them. 

He turns to you and cups your cheek. “The food will be here in 30 minutes,” he says with a smug smile on his face. 

You nod, trying your hardest not to show your disappointment.

“How many times do you think I can make you come with my mouth till then?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my girl Evey~ But also for me because holy shit after seeing this:
> 
> http://pm1.narvii.com/6550/0ab6703d27252c96c4fdc335b32f44e66ce19a86_hq.jpg
> 
> 20,000 ideas popped in my head ^.^
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> IG: https://www.instagram.com/eggseok/


End file.
